Sadie's Birth
by tydavislover
Summary: An idea just popped into my head on Jules' giving birth to Sadie could've happened. This is my first Flashpoint fic! :)


So, I just got hooked on Flashpoint and had a thought pop into my head on how Sadie's birth could've gone. This is my first Flashpoint fic, so please, be nice! :) Enjoy!

"Woah. Oh man. Why did I agree to Mexican for lunch? Seriously I feel like I'm going to explode," Jules groaned as she sat up straighter in her seat in the command center truck. Greg glanced at her state and smiled softly.

"You realize that you're on the comm right, Jules?" Ed's voice chuckled into their ears. Jules smiled.

"Yeah, just trying to get you guys realize that I can't do Mexican food," Jules said seriously.

"Jules, you were the one who wanted to get Mexican," Sam's voice reminded her.

"Braddock, you just keep walking and watch your six. Remember you got me in this position," Jules reminded her husband. Sam and Spike both laughed.

"Welcome to the club, Sammy," Ed laughed. Jules rolled her eyes.

"Ok. How about we check this place out and make sure it's clear, huh?" Jules said into her mic. Greg nodded and then handed her a bottle of TUMS. She smiled at him and nodded, rubbing her swollen belly. She was due any day now, but not wanting to give up SRU. They'd agreed to keep her in the command post and Sam was more than happy to be able to be with her all the time.

"Copy that, Jules," Sam's voice said.

"Oh come on, Little Miss, you need to come out soon," Jules said and was met with a firm kick to the belly.

"How are you feeling, Jules? All the Mexican food stiring anything up? It worked for Soph with Clark," Ed asked as they all met outside the SRU building. Jules groaned and shook her head as Ed patted her belly.

"Just my heartburn. I'm thinking if the rumors are true, she is going to have one full head of hair," Jules chuckled and Sam smiled at her.

"Don't worry, she'll probably look just like you," Sam told his wife. Jules smiled.

"I can only hope," she grinned as they walked into their offices. Spike went to visit Winnie while Ed, Leah, Sam and Greg headed for the brief room.

"Jules, Spike let's go, debrief," Greg called.

"Yeah, Boss, coming," Spike said with a nod. Jules pointed to the bathroom.

"One minute, Sarg. I gotta," she began. Greg smiled and nodded.

"She is miserable isn't she?" Spike asked with a chuckle. Sam nodded.

"Yeah she can't get comfortable at night. She slept in the recliner last night and begged me to bring her here for target practice," Sam said shaking his head.

"Did you?" Ed asked with a laugh. Sam shot him a look.

"It was 3AM," Sam said shaking his head. They all snickered and Jules walked into the room.

"Let's do this," she yawned sitting next to Sam.

"Here another day, huh, Jules?" Spike teased as Jules and Sam walked into HQ. Jules smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Yep. Went to the doctor this morning and she told me that I'm close, but not close enough," Jules said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Spike asked with a confused look. Sam nodded.

"Exactly what I said," he told his teammate.

"It means that I'm like dialated to a 1 and the baby's head is down," Jules said with a shrug.

"I did not want to hear that. I do not want to picture Jules' dialated cervix," Ed chuckled as he and Greg walked in.

"I didn't realize what I was asking," Spike groaned, causing Jules to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid Sam is going to pass out in the delivery room. He's all big and bad until it comes to this pregnancy," Jules teased. Sam rolled his eyes and the guys laughed. The alarm went off for a hot call and they all ran into the gear room.

"This bomb threat is bogus," Leah growled into comm as she and Sam finished clearing the bank.

"Ok. Fall back to command post and we'll discuss our next step," Ed said as he and Spike walked out of the front of the bank. Jules sighed and shook her head.

"This is stupid. We've had two bogus bomb threats in the last two days, what is going on?" Jules wondered as she stood up.

"Who knows. Maybe it's just some kid wanting to get his kicks," Greg suggested as Jules openned the door to walk outside.

"Jules, vest," Greg said covering his mic. Jules rolled her eyes and grabbed the extra large kevlar vest hanging on the wall. She strapped it on and walked outside and Greg shook his head with a smirk.

"What's going on? Two bomb threats in two days?" Leah asked as she and Sam walked up to Jules. She shook her head.

"No idea. The boss thinks maybe it's a kid screwing around," Jules shrugged. Sam looked at her with concern.

"Why are you outside?" he wondered. Jules scoffed.

"Really, Braddock? I'm fine. I was getting hot in there and the bank is clear, plus I have a vest on," she grumbled motioning to her chest.

"A vest that doesn't cover your baby bump, Jules," Leah shot in. Jules glared at her and Sam smirked.

"I'm not the only one worried about you, babe," he said and then shook his head.

"Let's just get out of here. Go back to the barn and get some more info on these callers," Ed said walking up to them with Spike. Jules nodded.

"Couldn't agree more, but first I'm going to run into the coffee shop and use the restroom," Jules said making her way towards the coffee shop across the street from the bank. Sam rolled his eyes and Ed chuckled.

"I gotta go too actually," he said following his co-worker. He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's just worried you know," Ed told her. Jules looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not made of fucking glass," Jules growled. Ed chuckled and nodded.

"I know that, but I acted the same way with Clark and Izzy. Hence why Soph left me for her pregnancy with Iz," Ed told her. Jules nodded and glanced back at Sam, who was watching them.

"I know. It's just hard. I'm not use to being so valuable, not even after 9 months," she smiled at Ed, who nodded as they seperated at the bathrooms. Jules openned the door and froze when she saw a backpack with a timer on it counting down. It was on 6 seconds.

"The bomb. It's in here," Jules yelled into her comm as she turned and ran towards the men's bathroom to get Ed. She wasn't about to leave him. He was already running towards her.

"Everybody get down! There's a bomb!" Ed yelled at everyone in the coffee house. He had his arm around Jules' waist and they were running towards the door. Jules saw Sam, Leah and Spike running towards the shop and then everything went black.

Jules openned her eyes and groaned. She coughed and sat up slowly. She was surrounded by debris and she pulled herself to a concrete wall to lean against. She looked around to see if she could see anyone or where she was at. She knew she'd been thrown during the blast.

"Ed?" she called loudly. Her comm crackled in her ear, but she didn't get a response. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and unstrapped her vest.

"Ok, kiddo, we're going to get out of here, I promise. Your daddy is probably going crazy trying to get to us," she told her belly as she rubbed it. She recieved a strong thump in response and sighed in relief.

"Jules!" a voice yelled. She heard debris being moved and she looked behind her to see Ed pushing his way out of what was left of the women's bathroom.

"Hey. You ok?" Jules asked in relief. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, good. You?" he asked motioning to her belly.

"She's kicking, so that's a good sign, right?" Jules asked nervously. Ed smiled softly and nodded.

"Yep. Ok. Let's try to get out of here. I think those pillars fell and are trapping us in here," Ed said motioning to the doorway. Jules realized then that they were in the men's bathroom.

"Have you seen anyone else?" she wondered. Ed shook his head.

"No. Is your radio working?" he asked.

"It's just static," she told him with a shake of her head. She sucked in a breath as a cramping sensation spread over her abdomen.

"What?" Ed asked sensing her discomfort. Jules shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a contraction," she said shaking her head. Ed grunted.

"Just a contraction?" he nodded, sarcastically.

"It's probably a braxton hicks. They said those come and go when you're in your final weeks right?" Jules asked, unsure. Ed sighed and looked at his watch.

"Yeah, sure. Let's time them," he said calmly.

"K," Jules nodded. She walked over to him and tried moving a few clumps of concrete. She sighed as another pain started. She hissed and Ed groaned.

"Ok. Stop. Sit there don't move. Braxton hicks are not like that. You are really having contractions, Jules. Sit there and try to relax," Ed told her sitting her on a cement block. Jules nodded in agreement as she rubbed her belly.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Deep breaths. Sniper breathing, in and out slowly," Ed encouraged as he threw a block behind him. He was going to have to dig them out.

"How you doing, Jules?" Ed asked not looking at his friend and co-worker. He'd been working on getting them out for about 20 minutes now. Their radios weren't working still and Jules' contractions were 4 minutes apart.

"I-I think you better hurry," Jules admitted, nervously. Ed grunted, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm doing the best I can, Jules," he growled. Jules nodded and then decided to tell her teammate her seceret she'd been keeping for the last minute.

"I know. It's just..." she began. Ed looked back at her.

"My water broke," she whimpered. Ed's eyes widened and he stopped what he was doing.

"Ok. That's ok," he said moving towards her. Jules looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really in labor," she nodded. Ed nodded and touched her cheek.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I've got your back, Jules. We are going to get out of here," he told her. Jules swallowed and nodded.

"Promise?" she asked, knowing he couldn't. Ed nodded looking her in the eyes.

"I promise," he said firmly. Jules nodded.

"I'm going to get back to digging us out. You keep breathing. Hollar at me if you feel anything change, ok?" Ed said. Jules nodded.

"K," she agreed. Ed went back to work on the exit. He was a little more frantic than he was before. His friend, partner, teammate was in labor and he did not want to have her go through that in bomb aftermath.

"Jules? Ed? Status!" came a frantic voice through the comms.

"Sam!" Jules cried, relieved that she could hear her husband's voice.

"Jules, you ok, sweetheart?" Sam asked.

"Umm. Yeah, we're good," Jules lied. Ed looked back at her and shook his head.

"Guys, we are trapped back by the bathrooms. That's where the bombs were. One in each bathroom. I think we're in the men's bathroom, but it's hard to tell with all the debris," Ed began.

"The fire depatment is working on it. We've gotten almost everyone out, so you know that," Greg began.

"Look, I know we're last with the priority of life and everything, but there's something that's going to change that," Ed began. Jules looked at him and inhaled deeply as another contraction hit her.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Technically we have a civilian with us; Jules is in labor," Ed relayed.

"What!?" Sam yelled. Jules winced at the voice in her ear.

"I'm ok, just would really like some drugs," she groaned.

"What do you mean in labor? Contractions or?" Greg began.

"Her water broke about ten minutes ago and she's been contracting every 3 to 4 minutes ever since the bomb went off," Ed relayed. Jules sucked in a breath.

"Jules, do your sniper breathing. We're gonna get you out of there," Sam encouraged. Jules nodded and looked at Ed.

"I know. I am. I just really wanted to have drugs and be in a hospital when this happened," Jules admitted.

"We're going to get you out. Sit tight, Jules," Greg said. Ed went back to working on his exit strategy and Jules did her breathing.

"Ed, I-I think I have to push. I don't know, but," Jules said shaking her head. Ed dropping what he was doing and nodded.

"Ok. Ok. We can do this, Jules," Ed said taking off his vest and then his long sleeved shirt. Jules looked at him skeptically.

"What are we going to go?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you are going to take your pants off and use this as a blanket. Sit on my vest so it stays as clean as possible," Ed began.

"Ed, we're almost there, but we're waiting for fire to get to you. There's no way we can get you guys out until they moved some metal beams," Greg began.

"Ok, Boss," Ed said as he helped Jules with her pants.

"Yeah, this isn't ackward," Jules muttered. Ed shot her a look and smiled softly.

"Ed, I'm coming your way. There's a small openning I'm going to crawl through," Sam said into his comm.

"Sam, be careful," Jules groaned into her earpiece.

"Always," Sam began.

"Ok. Let's do this, I guess," Jules nodded as she looked at her teammate.

"I never thought I'd have to deliver your kid either," he agreed. Jules groaned as a contraction began. Ed looked at her progress and nodded.

"Ok, Jules, I can definitly see a head. She's really close," Ed nodded. Jules growled.

"I could've told you that," she growled sitting up a little.

"Should I push?" she asked, unsure. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, push," he encouraged. Jules pushed and cried out.

"Good, Jules. Keep going," Ed encouraged. Jules groaned and shook her head.

"I want drugs. I want Sam. I want to be in a hospital," she cried shaking her head.

"I understand that, but that's not going to happen right now and your daughter is coming," Ed said seriously. Jules whimpered.

"This is not how it's suppose to be," she cried.

"Jules, look at me, we are going to get out of here. Now obviously this little girl has a mind of her own and is stubborn," Ed began.

"Just like her father," Jules grunted as she prepared to push again.

"Hey, I think her mother is pretty stubborn too," Sam said as he emerged from the rubble.

"S-Sam," Jules cried. He rushed over to his wife and Ed sighed in relief. They shared a quick kiss and Ed nodded.

"Ok. Let's do this, Jules. You got this," Sam encouraged helping her sit up. Ed nodded at the couple.

"She's close," he told his friend. Sam nodded.

"Push," Ed said. Jules squeezed Sam's hands and groaned.

"Ow. Ah," she cried.

"Good, Jules. Good," Sam nodded as she bared down on his hands.

"I hate you so much right now," Jules growled at him. Sam's face fell and Ed chuckled.

"It's ok they all say that," he told his friend. Sam nodded and kissed Jules' forehead.

"I know, babe. I'm so sorry you have to do this here," Sam told her. Jules whimpered as another contraction hit.

"They are so close together," she cried.

"Yeah, well, she wants out," Sam said with a chuckle. Jules smacked his thigh that was helping support her.

"Shut up. Don't say anything else unless it's to tell me we're getting out of here," she growled. Sam kissed her sweaty forehead and she pushed again. Ed smiled and nodded.

"You are doing great. Her head is almost out," Ed told the couple. Jules growled and Sam glanced down at the miracle of life.

"Oh wow, Jules, she has hair," Sam cried happily. Jules smiled up at him.

"She better look just like me," she grunted.

"Ok. Push, Jules," Ed told her. Jules took a deep breath.

"Come on, Jules. You got this, baby," Sam encouraged. Jules pushed with all her might and watched as the baby's head came out.

"Push, Jules," Ed cried. Jules cried out and pushed the baby into Ed's waiting arms.

"Oh my God," she cried falling back against Sam.

"You did it, Jules. She's here; she's here," Sam said kissing her sweaty forehead. Jules cried softly, happy to have her baby in the world. Ed cleaned the baby's mouth and nose. Sam took off his long sleeved shirt and handed it to Ed to wrap the baby in.

"She's ok?" Jules asked, tiredly. Ed nodded as the baby began to squeal.

"I think she's perfect," he nodded as he tyed one of his boot laces around the cord. He handed the little girl to Jules and smiled at the family.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm your mommy," Jules cried looking down at the gorgeous baby girl.

"And I'm your daddy," Sam whispered touching the baby's hand. Jules smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Jules," he said with a smile. Jules smiled back at him.

"Congratulations, guys," Greg's voice said into their ears.

"Ed, thank you," Jules said looking at her friend. Ed smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure," he agreed sitting back on the ground, relieved.

"The fire department should be coming through the rubble any minute now," Spike announced. Jules smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"You just wanted to be part of all the action, huh?" she asked, exhausted. The baby looked up at her mom with her bright blue eyes.

"She's beautiful, Jules," Sam grinned kissing Jules' head again.

"What's her name?" Ed asked. Sam smiled and touched the baby's head.

"You can tell them, babe," he grinned. Jules didn't answer and her body went limp against Sam. Sam caught the tiny baby as Jules' grip loosened. Ed jumped towards them.

"Jules," Sam asked as he nudged her.

"Jules, wake up! Jules, talk to me," Ed began as he took the baby. Sam held Jules in his arms and tried to arouse her.

"Jules, baby, come on. This isn't happening, not like this," Sam told his wife. The blood was pooling under her and Ed shook his head. He didn't remember Sophie bleeding like that after the placenta was delivered.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

"Jules is unresponsive. She's loosing a lot of blood! Come on, baby. Stay with me," Sam said patting her cheek. She groaned and they heard a crumbling of rock. Four firefighter's emerged and Ed sighed in relief. Steve Morgan and another paramedic made their way over as well.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Sam told Steve as he hurried over to them.

"She's hemorrhaging. We need to get her on some pitocin," Steve said. Sam nodded.

"Can you carry her?" a firefighter asked. Sam nodded and easily scooped up his wife. She moaned softly and Sam kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Hold on, Jules," Sam whispered. Ed held the littlest Braddock in his arms and they made their way out of the rubble. They rushed Jules to a stretcher and started an IV and pitocin to help her uterus contract and stop hemmorhaging.

"Sam," Ed called as Sam stared at his wife's pale body as the paramedics worked on her. Sam turned and saw Ed carrying the bundle of gray. Sam sighed.

"I think someone wants to meet her dad," Ed said with a soft smile. Sam nodded and took the bundle into his arms.

"Hey there, little one, I'm sorry I had to get your mom out of there. I knew you were safe with your Uncle Ed," Sam explained his reasoning for leaving his daughter moments after she was born. Ed smiled and patted his back.

"I understand, brother. We're good. She's perfect," Ed grinned looking down at the baby. Sam smiled and nodded. Jules groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sam?" she asked. Sam turned back towards his wife, who was surrounded by the team and paramedics. Sam hurried towads her. The paramedics sat her up and Steve motioned for the baby.

"Is she ok?" Jules asked reaching for her daughter. Steve glanced at her in Sam's arms and nodded. She was pink and breathing perfectly.

"She looks great. We're going to take you both in obviously," the one paramedic said. Sam smiled and looked down at his wife.

"You just scared the crap out of me, you know?" Sam said. Jules nodded and he touched her cheek and placed the baby in her mother's arms.

"Sorry," she said softly. Sam kissed her lips softly and they shared a smile.

"So, you just decided you wanted to be a little badass like your parents, huh?" Spike asked looking down at the baby in Jules' arms.

"No cursing infront of the little lady, please," Sam said defensively. They all laughed.

"Ok. I want to get you two to the hospital," Steve said looking at Jules, who nodded. They loaded her in the ambulance and Sam looked back at the team.

"Can I?" he began. Jules smiled at him.

"You better," Greg chuckled. Sam smiled and hopped in the back. Jules handed him the baby and Ed closed one of the doors.

"We'll meet you there," Greg said as Ed shut the other door.

"You three up for some company," Greg asked as he knocked on the door. Jules smiled and nodded from her hospital bed. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a bundle of pink.

"Everything ok?" Ed asked, nervously. Jules smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, little miss Braddock is perfect. 7lbs and 12ozs. 20 inches long. I'm fine. Just needed some meds to help my uterus contract down," Jules explained.

"Glad everything turned out ok," Greg smiled peeking in at the littlest member of their family.

"Thanks to Ed," Sam smiled at his friend and teammate. Spike patted Ed's back and he shook his head.

"Hey, Jules did all the work. I was all she had," Ed brushed off. Sam shook his head.

"No, you saved my family. I don't think Jules would be here if it wasn't for you," Sam said seriously. Ed smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure, Jules and don't worry I don't really remember anything," he teased. Jules rolled her eyes.

"So, what's her name?" Spike wondered.

"Well, we had her first name picked out for a while, but couldn't decide on a middle name until we were riding here in the ambulance," Jules said smiling at Sam. He smiled back and handed the baby to Ed, who proudly took her in his arms.

"Everyone meet Sadie Elane Braddock," Sam announced. Jules smiled as Ed's eyes welled up.

"You get it right? Elane? Ed Lane," Spike teased looking over Ed's shoulder.

"Yes, I got it. I'm just speechless," he admitted. Jules smiled and Sam sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She's beautiful," Leah smiled looking over Ed's shoulder.

"Perfect," Ed agreed with a nod. Sam kissed his wife's forehead and the two watched proudly as their team gushed over their little miracle.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
